The invention relates to a conductor of flexible material on which electronic and/or electric components are provided, a modular component, in particular for motor vehicles, as well as a method for producing such a conductor.
It is known, for example, in connection with light units of motor vehicles to arrange in the light unit housing a reflector that reflects the light emitted by LEDs to the exterior. The LEDs are located on a flexible conductor film. Mounting of the flexible conductor with the LEDs is complex because the LEDs must be arranged at a precise mounting position within the light unit. This is difficult as a result of the flexibility of the conductor.